Most vehicles in operation today are powered by internal combustion (IC) engines. Internal combustion engines typically have multiple cylinders or other working chambers where combustion occurs. The power generated by the engine depends on the amount of fuel and air that is delivered to each working chamber and the engine speed.
The combustion process and the firing of cylinders can introduce unwanted noise, vibration and harshness (NVH). For example, the engine can transfer vibration to the body of the vehicle, where it may be perceived by vehicle occupants. Sounds may also be transmitted through the chassis into the cabin of the vehicle. Under certain operating conditions, the firing of cylinders generates undesirable acoustic effects through the exhaust system and tailpipe. Vehicle occupants may thus experience undesirable NVH from structurally transmitted vibrations or sounds transmitted through the air. Thus, there are ongoing efforts to reduce the amount of NVH generated by internal combustion engines.